Talk:Deadly Riposte
This seems to be a duplicate of Riposte. Are you sure of the name? MartinLightbringer 23:27, 7 Jul 2005 (EST) :They're different. --Fyren 03:13, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) Removed the capture, since it doesn't make sense to capture it in the last mission when you can buy it in Ember Light. --Fyren 16:47, 28 December 2005 (UTC) ::Maybe they've got an extra Signet of Capture just sitting in their skill binder? I'm really, really iffy about removing information just because there's maybemaybe a better way.. especially since we include the skill in the boss's description (or should be), so what's the problem here? --Nunix 16:52, 28 December 2005 (UTC) :::General rule of thumb has been (since SoC now costs the same as buying any other skill), if the boss is found after the skill can be gotten normally there is no reason to put it the SoC field for the skill. Would you really want a list of all the bosses that you can capture Healing Signet from when that is one of the first skills you get as a warrior? --Rainith 17:05, 28 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. yes. ;p Which, obviously, is impractical, and excessive. But I am a freak for information organisation and aesthetics, so this means we need a tweak of the skill page template. I know I twitch every time I see a "...more to be added..." at the bottom of so many skills, knowing it'll never be filled. So why have it on every page? Just having the appropriate header - Quest, Trainer, Capture - would make me happier, rather than having empty ones. Might need to drag this over to style/skills... --Nunix 17:20, 28 December 2005 (UTC) :::::That makes perfect sense to me (which means that there must be something wrong with it). I haven't played much with the skills, but the ones that I have done, if the SoC section didn't make sense, I deleted it. If we want to have huge lists on the skills of every boss that has that skill, I'm ok with that, but I think it would turn into a nightmare to manage as Anet sometimes juggles the skills of the bosses around. --Rainith 17:26, 28 December 2005 (UTC) Something to clarify. I've never used this skill so I don't know the answer but perhaps in the notes you should make it clear whether or not Deadly Riposte actually wears off when you riposte the "next" blow. It says "for the next 8 seconds" so the skill is kind of ambiguous in this regard. :It means that the skill will end two ways; either after 8 seconds without being attacked, OR when one melee attack hits, whichever comes first. If you don't get hit for 8 seconds, it will wear off, but if you get hit on, say, the 3rd second, it will wear off and apply the damage and bleeding. -Auron of Neon 22:13, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Stacking so do this skill stack with riposte?— :If you have Riposte and Deadly Riposte activating on yourself at the same time, when an attacker hits you, both will damage him. That was the long answer, the short answer is yes it will. -Gares 09:47, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Does it stop interupt effects? There are a few special cases when this blocks anyway, such as the target being blinded, but what about blocking interupts? Skills to think about are Distracting Blow, Disrupting Chop, Agonizing Chop, Critical Chop, Skull Crack. Also, does this stop a knockdown such as Hammer Bash? :Yes since it will 'block' the incoming attack --SK 01:50, 28 November 2006 (CST) Underused? Given that most Sword warrior builds now revolve around spamming this and Riposte, is it really a 'underused skill' any more? Cynical 05:31, 28 November 2006 (CST) :I love this skill. Sadly in PvE you lack attention from other melee foes unless the rest of your party is dead. --SK 06:09, 28 November 2006 (CST) Does this skill only work against melee attacks or can wand attacks, spear and bow attacks be blocked too?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:57, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Did you read the description? --Fyren 23:16, 1 January 2007 (CST) I must have missed that...ty--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:48, 2 January 2007 (CST) I laughed when they buffed this... twice, it made wurm farming SO much easier, too bad they nerfed farming D: <>Spark 19:51, 9 January 2007 (CST) IW Is this skill activated when it's hit by someone using Illusionary Weaponry? General Question: Does it activate when the opponent attacks, or when it's hit by an attack?? No this skill is not activated by IW. This is most likely due to the fact that, even though IW requires a melee weapon, it attacks like a Spell, while deadly riposte blocks only melee damage.--Zyc 19:01, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Ok, it could be a glitch on my end. But IW does infact trigger deadly riposte and riposte. I've tested this on my Me/W and most recently (today) A/Me using IW. While ABing, I was hit by riposte and deadly riposte stacked even though IW was obviously still on. The same thing happened when I was dueling a warrior with Riposte. Either Riposte should be changed to all adjacent attacks except touch skills, or they should fix this "glitch" to parallel the skill wording.- [[User:Schwarz|'Schwarz']] 09:44, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :edit: Actually, IW counts as a "melee attack", referring to it's skill wording. Only the damage doesn't count as melee damage. In essence attacks with IW are still regarded as "melee attacks"- [[User:Schwarz|'Schwarz']] 09:48, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Im about practically a year late on this one, but yea schwarx is right. I misinterpreted that it blocked IW, sorry =/--Zyc 18:18, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Blind Does blind give this a 90% chance to miss as well?? Does Blind even affect this?? KnightSilent 21:46, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :This isn't an attack so blind does nothing. The Hobo 21:55, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Hexes What if you're hexed with Rigor Mortis or similar hex that prevents you from blocking attacks? Will you simply activate the latter effect but not the blocking?--ChristopherRodrigues 15:45, 20 April 2007 (CDT) When protecting against attacks that cannot be blocked (such as Pure Strike or the enchantment Fox's Promise), the attacker will still suffer Deadly Riposte's damage and bleeding effects even though the attack isn't blocked. The Hobo 04:51, 21 April 2007 (CDT) using wild blow on a foe affected by this, i take damage and bleed liek the artivle says, but the attack is also BLOCKED despite wild blow being UNBLOCKABLE.... odd, but we tested and thats what happens. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC)